Can't Take That Away From Me
by Lacrea Moonlight
Summary: serena has a bad day and thinks better of taking her life and this is what she does...song fic


Can't Take That Away From Me  
By Lacrea   
  
The usual disclaimer: the song and Sailor Moon characters don't belong to me. (DARN!) Enjoy!  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Serena looked at her self in the mirror. As usual, she was being teased at school and now she was starting to doubt herself. She was told today that she was too ugly to look at. She had always thought of herself as a pretty girl but not perfect. The girls always picked on her and always for no good reason. Maybe they're right. Maybe I should kill myself. Then I wouldn't have to listen to them tell me how klutzy and dumb I am... Serena thought to herself and opened the medicine cabinet. Finding a sharp razor, she was about to cut her wrist when she thought of something. What will the others do without me? I think the girls would be very upset. Wait, that is an understatement. They would be heartbroken and I don't want to be the cause of any grief, Serena thought, plus, there is that talent show I entered last week. Maybe I should sing a different song. 'My Heart Will Go On' is not the kind of song that tells of how I feel most of the time. This will be tough...  
Serena put the razor back and then went to her room to look for a certain CD so she could practice the song she had in mind.  
  
******************************Two Weeks Later**********************************  
  
Serena was so nervous that she was sure that once she was on stage, she would pee her pants. The entire student body was watching this talent show and this was her chance to show her feelings.  
"And our final contestant, Serena Kingston!"   
There were scattered applause and when she reached center stage, there was an eerie silence. Serena could see all of the sailor scouts sitting up front. She smiled.  
"I first wanna say that this is for all of the girls that I know that get harassed by Jessica Strizach and her little friends. I will be singing 'Can't Take That Away From Me' by Mariah Carey," Serena said trying to keep her voice from wavering and then she turned to her right and gave the signal for the music to start. Then she began,  
  
"They can say anything they want to say   
Try to bring me down   
But I will not allow   
Anyone to succeed   
Hanging clouds over me  
And they can try hard to make me feel   
That I don't matter at all  
But I refuse to falter  
In what I believe   
Or lose faith in my dreams   
  
"'Cause there's a light in me  
That shines brightly  
They can try   
But they can't take that away from me   
From me   
  
"They can do anything they want to you   
lf you let them in   
But they won't ever win   
If you cling to your pride   
And just push them aside   
See   
I have learned there's an inner peace I own   
Something in my soul   
That they cannot possess   
So I won't be afraid   
And darkness will fade   
  
"'Cause there's a light in me   
That shines brightly   
They can try   
But they can't take that away from me   
  
"No   
They can't take this   
Precious love   
I'll always have inside me   
Certainly the Lord will guide me   
Where I need to go   
  
"They can say anything they want to say   
Try to break me down   
But 1 won't face the ground   
I will rise steadily   
Sailing out of their reach   
  
"Oh Lord   
They do try hard to make me feel   
That I don't matter at all   
But I refuse to falter   
In what I believe   
Or lose faith in my dreams   
  
"'Cause there's a light in me that shines brightly   
They can try   
But they can't take that away from me   
From me"   
  
Serena finished the song and looked around. There was a brief silence and then there were thunderous applause from every part of the room. Jessica was fuming and her friends were red with embarrassment. They were receiving death glares from many people in the crowd. Darien was coming on stage with a bouquet of roses in pink, red, and yellow as she looked to the sailor scouts, all of which wanted nothing more at the moment than to race over to Jessica and her friends and rip them apart, piece by worthless piece. The only thing that stopped them was the shaking of Serena's head that indicated that she would deal with this on her own. Taking the roses, Serena stepped aside to let the announcer announce the winner.   
"The judges have picked a winner, folks! And the winner is... SERENA KINGSTON!" the man yelled as he opened the envelope. A gold ribbon was pinned to Serena shirt and she was given $800 in a jar. Jessica stomped up the stairs of the stage and pushed Serena down.  
"Did you think you could make a fool of me?!?! You aren't worth even looking at! Why don't you just go home and kill yourself!" Jessica screamed. Then, realizing her mistake, realizing that her words had just been broadcasted through out the student body, she ran off stage and left the school. Serena simply whispered, "They can try, but they cant' take that away from me," and smiled in triumph. Everyone was looking at Serena in a new light. They admired her for all that she had put up with. They admired her for standing up to Jessica. And most of all, they finally accepted her for who she was.  
  
~fin~  
  
what did ya think? Please read and review! Also, E-Mail is nice too. I love E-Mail, don't you? Well see ya!  
  
Lacrea  
  
  
P.S.  
Check out all of my other fics!  



End file.
